Red: a Requested Oneshot
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. Clois. When Clark isn't brave enough to tell Lois of his feelings for her, he uses Red K to become Kal, his braver self so that he can finally confess his love. Lois, though, surprises him once more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

_Hey everyone! Here's the Third in the stand-alone "Requested" series, which so far consists of "Soulmate" and "Milk...and now, "Red"". "Red" was requested by __**doodie8806**__, who wanted: _**"****a red k with Lois and Clark: make Clark's true feelings come out while he is on red k"**. _If anyone reading this has read my only other Clois oneshot "Superman's True Love" you'll know that Clois is hard for me to write as a main, but I definitely love it (especially if Red K is involved) and I will try to make my requester happy._

_**Important: for this to work, pretend that Lex never did use the device on Clark, and the whole fortress destroying didn't happen.**_

* * *

"Smallville, I don't know what the heck's gotten in _your_ wheaties this morning, but if you don't move I'm going to sock you one so good you'll be wearing my knuckle-print on your face all the way into next year."

Usually that would either earn her a glare from the farmboy or an annoyed expression, so when Clark just smirked at her, Lois shifted, slightly nervous.

Things had become _different_ between them, Lois knew it, she was just very much in denial, especially when it came to a very buff farm boy--and no one could tell her that he wasn't impressive _all over_, she'd seen him naked--more times than a platonic friend _should_.

Maybe moving back into the Kent Farm hadn't been the best idea, but Lois had thought that it would be the best thing for both of them at the moment. Clark had still been suffering, _devastated_, from losing Lana, and if Lois was to truthful, she had wanted to be there for him--so when during one of her phonecalls Martha suggested the reporter return to the farmhouse, Lois had jumped at the idea, more than a little surprised when Clark didn't seem to mind.

While with Lana he'd built another room to the house, most probably for when they had kids, so Lois had just moved into that room, that way Kara and Clark didn't have to be bothered, and she had free room and board.

Things had become crazy a year back when Kara and Jimmy moved in together, and Chloe moved across country to live in _Gotham_ of all places after being fired at the Planet because Lex Luthor didn't like the fact that she could dig up all of his best hidden skeletons and expose them to the whole world--using his own newspaper.

Everyone was settling into their own lives, and Lois and Clark had become used to being with each other. It just seemed right, and Lois hadn't noticed the way they were beginning to gravitate towards each other until a month ago, when she'd seen how Clark had reacted over a comment she'd innocently made about the handsome Bruce Wayne--a man it would seem the tabloids were all saying was pursuing her little cousin quite fervently.

She'd never seen Clark jealous, but the more that she relieved the memory--which she'd been doing quite a bit--she had to admit that that was what he'd been.

_"I don't see why you have to get so riled up about it, Smallville." Lois announced smoothly as she sat in their living room in tiny shorts and a muscle shirt, sock-clad feet propped up on the coffee table, eyes on the magazine before her…_

_…On her cousin in the magazine…_

_…On her cousin in the magazine smiling in amusement into the completely besotted face of the dreamily handsome Bruce Wayne as they sat together in a coffee shop somewhere in the better half of Gotham City._

_"You're practically drooling over the guy, Lois." Clark grumbled from where he'd been watching the television before she'd stumbled unto the article with her cousin and Gotham's Most Eligible Bachelor._

_"What do you expect?" She scoffed, turning to the next page and biting down on her bottom lip as she saw a picture of a shirtless Bruce Wayne drying sweat off of his body with a white cotton towel, obviously just having finished a hard workout. "Dear God. Look at those __**abs**__, they just __**beg**__ for some honey or melted chocolate."_

_In what would seem like the blinking of an eye, the magazine had been torn from her hands. "HEY!" Lois jumped to her feet, angered at Clark's behavior and somewhat surprised at his quick reflexes--she hadn't even seen him reach for the magazine!_

_The buff farm boy ignored her attempts to retrieve the magazine and held it high in the air above her head, looking at the picture she'd referred to with disdain, before turning the page to see a picture of Chloe looking out of the window of her second-story apartment in mild amusement mixed with annoyance down below at Bruce Wayne. The billionaire was covered up in a thick coat, gloves, and a large black scarf as he stood in the falling snow, smiling a devilish smile up at her, obviously enjoying tormenting her._

_"Smallville, give that back!" Lois hated it, but Clark was making her result to jumping up as high as she could to try and retrieve her beloved magazine, and yet it was still out of her reach._

_"No." Clark rolled up the magazine and swatted at her hands with it._

_"Hey! You—you--__**bully**__!" The __**true**__ bully of their odd friendship cried out, stomping her foot somewhat petulantly when she realized that the only way she was going to be able to finish reading that article—and ogling the pictures of the drool-worthy Bruce Wayne—was if Smallville gave it back. "Clark Kent, if you don't give me back my magazine, so help me God--."_

_"What sort of reporter __**reads**__ this crap anyway?" Clark asked, looking quite unaffected by her patented and usually quite terrifying death-glare. "You should know better than anyone else that nothing is like what is written in magazines. And anyway, what sort of magazines do you read __**anyway**__?" He gave the rolled up issue in his hands a sneer. "It's softcore porn!"_

_"It's OK!, you buffoon!" Lois growled out in irritation._

_"No, it's _not_ okay!" Clark growled right back at her, not getting what she'd been saying._

_Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Lois slapped a palm to her face in frustration. "You're an idiot, Smallville."_

_His cheeks flushed yet his eyes hardened. "What's so great about this Bruce Wayne anyway, that you're so desperate to ogle him?"_

_"I am __**not**__ ogling him." Sure she was. "And that's my little cousin there, Smallville, so it's okay if I live vicariously through her." Especially since Chloe had been keeping this little infatuation of Wayne's a secret--something that Lois would beat her up for--verbally--next time they spoke on phone. "Anyway, any girl would like a guy like Wayne. He's not too afraid of his own shadow or getting burnt again, and has the courage to go after who he really wants."_

_Clark flinched._

_Lois frowned, forgetting all about her magazine, wondering where that little rant had come from. She'd said that as if __**she**__ was exasperated with some male for doing that, and now that she'd said it, the throbbing in her chest made her realize that she _was_ exasperated…_

_…with CLARK._

_The realization caused her eyes to widen and for her to go pale with shock._

_Did she--did she like Clark?_

_"Lois?"_

_She blinked and looked at him once more, eyes wide, seeing the nervousness in his features as he cleared his throat. _

_"Yes Clark?" Lois hated it, hated the rapid beating of her heart, hated the fact that she'd managed to hide her feelings from even herself until this moment, hated the hope that rose in her throat as he looked down at her._

_"I—I--Lois you--I--." Clark suddenly made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, pushed her magazine into her hands, and stormed out of the house._

_Minutes later still found Lois standing in the same position, looking at the empty space in front of her, clutching the magazine to her broken heart._

The memory of the pain she'd felt at his rejection caused her to narrow her eyes as she glared at the admittedly _sexy_, black leather wearing Clark Kent who wouldn't move from his place in the doorway of her bedroom, blocking her exit.

What exactly was wrong with him anyway? It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the change in clothes--there was only so much flannel she could stand--yet there was something in his stance, in the devilish gleam in his eyes, in the smirk that curved his lips that made her slightly uncomfortable. This wasn't her Smallville.

Not that he was _hers_, per se.

"Move it, Kent." She couldn't call him Smallville now, it would be wrong.

"Now, why would I do that?" His smirk deepened as his eyes traveled up her body, eyeing her as if she were naked and wearing a sign that read _Take Me_. "God Lois, your body's absolutely _perfect_."

"Okay, Clark, are you _drunk_?" Lois frowned. Something was _definitely_ up. Clark Kent blushed scarlet and was never able to look her in the eyes whenever he'd tell her she looked 'pretty'.

"The name's _Kal_." There was slight steel behind those words.

Okay, this was beginning to make sense. Maybe the handsome hunk of a man leaning casually on her doorframe and eye-sexing her was Clark's evil twin brother…but if so…how did he know so much about her?

Her reporter instincts kicked in, momentarily pushing back her unease. "Kal?" Seeing him nod, she placed her hands on her hips. "So if you are Kal and _not_ Clark, how do you know me? Have we met before? Do you know me?"

His smirk was sinful. "Not _Biblically_, but that was because of a mistake of my own making." The smirk was replaced with a scowl. "I was a fool, I had you pressed down on Oliver's bed, about to take you there and prove to you how much more of a man I was than him, when I had to see that stupid invitation and my anger got the better of myself. I made a mistake by taking you to Luthor's engagement party and not just _taking you_."

Lois' eyes widened a fraction as the truth came crashing down on her. She remembered some of the events he'd talked about, although they were very hazy and she'd only had vague dreams of them. It'd all started when she'd tried on that crimson lipstick that'd made both her and Clark act _crazy_.

She'd awoken to no memory of what had happened--although Chloe had filled in as much as she could to let Lois know that she'd become Slut-O-Rama and had thrown herself all over Clark—even tattooing their names on a heart on her _breast_.

Everyone had been hush-hush and secretive about the whole incident, and would quickly change the subject whenever Lois brought it up despite her own embarrassment, but something told Lois that they were keeping something important from her--and her natural curiosity wouldn't let it rest at that.

She'd investigated the lipstick and found out that it was made from red meteor rocks—which were what gave it it's crimson color--and that they were to blame for the odd reactions both Clark and her had had to the lipstick.

But she'd felt it was more than that, and she'd accidentally overheard Martha and Chloe talking softly to each other, and discovered that Clark was somehow _allergic_ to the green meteor rocks--which they called _Kryptonite_--and that whenever he was in contact with or around the _red_ meteor rocks (_Kryptonite as well?_) he became kinda _high_ and acted as if he had another personality.

_And apparently this alter ego's name is Kal._

Having learnt this information, Lois had searched the whole house and barn to make sure that there weren't any meteor rocks of any color, and after a successful search, she'd felt safe and secure in the knowledge that neither Clark nor her were going to have any problems anytime in the near future…

…But obviously she'd overlooked at least _one_ of the red rocks, because the leather-clad bad boy that just _oozed_ sex and confidence wasn't the bumbling farm boy she desperately wanted back.

"Clark, you're high." Lois told him pointedly, now very worried for him. "How did you get it in your system again? Did you eat something different? Are you wearing new cologne? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

And try as hard as she could, Lois couldn't remember if she'd ever been told how _Clark_ had been returned to normal. She remembered hearing something about them using a serum on _her_, but what exactly had they done to _Clark_?

"Hospital? Why would I go there when I'm finally fine?" He chuckled, pushing away from the doorframe and stalking her, causing the brunette to back up in her own room until the back of her legs hit her bed.

"Now hold on there big boy." She pushed out her hand to stop his movement, and blinked when she felt the small, hard round thing inside of his shirt pocket press against the flesh of her palm. That was where the red meteor rock was…in his shirt pocket!

_I need him to take of his shirt_.

Talk about your win/win situation!

He smirked, hand removing hers from his chest before using it to pull her against him, molding their bodies as one. "I _am_ a big boy."

_I know…I've seen you enough times, remember?_ And yet she was blushing.

His eyes flashed red for a second, only reaffirming Lois' suspicion that he was under the influence, before he lowered his head to her neck and took in a deep breath. "You smell so good, Lois, you smell like a real woman."

"Does that line work on most of the women you use it on?" She scoffed despite the fact that her knees were wobbling at the sexy feeling of his breath warming her neck. "I mean, I'm sure it worked on Lana, but if she married Lex that just goes to show how gullible she really is."

He tensed at the mention of Lana, as she'd hoped, yet instead of pulling away as Lois had expected him to, Clark forced her chin up, glaring deep in her eyes before taking her lips with his.

Lois' eyes widened as Clark's mouth wrestled with her own in a kiss so frenzied, so needy, so _desperate_ that it belied the calmness his attitude tried to portray. Somewhere deep inside of this stranger was her Smallville, kissing her, and trembling as he did so.

Just the realization that somehow, in a sense, Clark was kissing her, caused Lois to close her eyes and return the kiss with all the pent up desire she'd been keeping from Clark and even from herself, groaning in delight when Clark whimpered in her mouth at her submission and eager participation.

Her hands went to his glorious hair and she pushed herself harder against his body of steel, moaning as his hands explored her back, found her ass.

She made a sound of complaint when he pulled away slightly from her yet the words he spoke silenced her immediately. "You told me she was my past and you were my future."

Lois looked up into his gorgeous eyes, the memory flashing in her mind vividly for the first time. They'd been at Lana and Lex's engagement party, and she'd been jealous when she'd seen Clark with the beautiful brunette.

"I told you that I was living the present." His voice lowered as he began to trail wet kisses down the side of her face and neck. "But I'm ready for that future…I _want_ that future--I've wanted it for a _very_ long time now."

"Don't." Lois pushed away and placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Don't tell me that now."

He pulled further away from her. "Why?" His gaze was narrowed. "You said you wanted someone who had the courage to go after who he wanted. _I_ want you, and I'm not afraid of it. I love you, I desire you, and I _will_ have you."

Lois looked down at her shoes, enjoying the thrill of hearing those words spoken in Clark's voice. "You're Kal."

"Yes, I am Kal." He seemed amused at her now.

"I don't _want_ Kal to want me." She announced truthfully as she forced herself to look up into his eyes, catching the flicker of pain in them. "I want _Clark_ to."

Clark blinked in confusion; surprise etched on his every feature. "_Why_?" He asked. "He's an idiot and a coward. He's wanted you for so long but wasn't brave enough to just take you as his. He needed _me_ to do that, _that's_ why I'm here now doing what he should."

Lois' eyes widened. Clark had done this to himself on _purpose?_ For _her_?

"You don't need him." Clark told her.

"I want him." And she did. She _really_ wanted it to _truly_ be Clark telling her all of this, she _needed_ him to, and the intensity of her need frightened her.

When had she fallen in love with Smallville?

"_Why_?" Once again, that was the first word to pop from the tall man's mouth as he eyed her as if she were some odd artifact. "He's a bumbling, stumbling idiot."

"He's _my_ bumbling, stumbling idiot." She countered.

The silence that descended upon them was uncomfortable as they looked at each other.

"If I get rid of the Red K, he mightn't be brave enough to tell you everything he wants to." Clark stated after a long period of examining her face, weighing her sincerity.

"That's okay, I'll just bully it out of him."

A smile broke out on Clark's face. "You do that." Reaching into his shirt's front pocket and pulling out the Red K, as he'd called it, he looked at the slightly glowing red rock somewhat fondly before throwing it out of the open window behind her.

His eyes flashed red, and in seconds Lois could see the change within him. His cocky smirk had disappeared to be replaced by a nervous expression, and 'Kal' had turned into Clark Kent, her bumbling farmboy, who looked very uncomfortable in black leather.

"Lois, I--." Clark looked nervous, pale. "I—Lois you--Lois—I--."

"It really _is_ you!" She cried out in relief, throwing herself at him, her arms around his neck in seconds as she hugged him fiercely, relieved to finally have her Smallville back.

He froze, stiff in her arms, before his arms went around her and he hugged her tightly. "Lois, I know I kinda already told you this--but--I l-l-l-love you."

Her heart flew and she closed her eyes, hugging him tighter. "You never told me that before, you big oaf, _Kal_ did, and he's no you. You're _my_ bumbling, stumbling idiot, remember?"

He chuckled, finally relaxing as he took in a deep, contented breath, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"And for the record," Lois whispered, cheek against his chest. "I love you just the way you are." She paused. "Although--I wouldn't tell you to burn the leather jacket, it's real sexy and perfect for when you take me clubbing."

"_Clubbing_?" He squeaked.

Laughing, Lois finally looked up at him, radiant, feeling as if in the clouds. "Yep, you're definitely my Smallville. No social life whatsoever."

"You're mean." He smiled down at her.

"I'm a bully--there's a difference." She grinned cheekily, eyes falling to his lips. "Really, Smallville, if I wait for you I'm going to be an old maid, huh?" Moving her hands so that they were cupping his face, Lois brought his face down to hers as she stood on her tiptoes, groaning as their lips met in their first kiss—she was adamant in refusing the kiss she'd shared with Kal was her first kiss with _Clark_.

That'd been _Kal_.

This was _Clark_.

And to her this was _heaven_.

Her Smallville tightened his hold on her, lips doing marvelous things to hers, before moving them backwards, causing her to run into her bed and for them to tumble ungracefully onto it in a mess of hands and legs.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked as he tried to place all of his weight on his elbows, worry gleaming in his eyes as he looked down at her as his body pressed hers into her bed. "Did I crush you? Did you break anything? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"Hospital?" Lois whispered, eyes connected with his, lips curved slightly in a tender smile. "Why would I go there when I'm finally fine?"

Clark's eyes glistened suspiciously, and his smile was shaky yet genuine. "I really do love you, Lois Lane."

The only answer he received was Lois' mouth on his once more…

…not that he was complaining.

* * *

Wow, my last Clois oneshot (which was my only other) took me TWO WEEKS to finish--it was so hard. But this was thankfully easier to write…maybe I just need practice?

**Oh well, how about a review?**


End file.
